


Shopping

by NatsuFireEater



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsuFireEater/pseuds/NatsuFireEater
Summary: Ruby and Kanan go shopping together





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/gifts).



Ruby was currently walking towards the local mall for a little shopping date with her crush kanan. Kanan was her big sisters friend, and ever since she laid eyes on her, she became madly in love with her and wanted to kiss her. Kanan found Ruby to be extremely adorable and cute to the point where when she first saw her she kissed her on the forehead. Then when Ruby asked her to go shopping with her, Kanan gladly accepted. Dia helped Ruby pick out an outift on her date. She was currently wearing a white top with red buttons, a pink jacket, a bright red skirt and pink tennis shoes. When she found Kanan she saw her wearing a white cap, a white/green sports bra, a short green jacket, green short shorts, and white tennis shoes. Kanan saw Ruby behind her and began to lock the little redhead in a soft comforming hug. 

“Good morning, Ruby chan!” The blue haired girl said to the redhead “That outfit looks so cute on you!”

Ruby hugged back and said “G-good morning, Kanan chan! Your outfit looks good too!”

“So, Kanan chan, What shall we do first?”

“Well, Ruby, the first thing I wanted to do was go and get a new mouse for my laptop because my other one broke”

“Alright, Kanan chan, lets go!” Ruby and Kanan said as they held hands and walked off to the mall

Once they entered the mall, they walked into the electronics store. They walked over to the computer section. They both took their time finding a good mouse and when they found one, they walked over to the counter to pay for it. The person behind the counter could see how cute they looked together. Once Kanan paid for the mouse, they walked out of the store and Kanan asked “Ruby chan, what would you like to do now?”

That was when Ruby spotted a store where you can make your own necklaces/bracelts, so the little redhead said, I would like to go there! We can make our own necklaces and bracelts!”

“That’s a great idea ruby! We’ve become so close after all!”

So once they entered they decided to make a necklace and a bracelt. The woman had mesured their necks and wrists, then Kanan gave her a photo from her phone she wanted to use for the necklaces. The first thing she did was make bracelts for them in which the bracelt had beads that read their names and a “I love you” after it. When the necklaces were done, they were silver and had a photo of them together in a heart frame. When it was time to pay for them, Ruby asked her girlfriend, “Kanan chan?”

“Yes, Ruby chan?”

“Are you gonna pay for these or am I?”

“I got this ruby, I could pay for everything if you would like, You don’t have to worry!”

So when kanan was done paying for the necklaces and the bracelts, Ruby said, “Yey! Kanan chan! With these, our friendship/love will never die!”

“That’s right Ruby chan!” Kanan replied back “So Ruby, was their anything else you wanna do?”

“Well, it’s getting close to lunch, and I’m really hungry!”

“You know what ruby, I was getting hungry to, so lets eat!”

So they took the escaltor to the food court, they went to a burger joint and order 4 cheeseburgers, 2 large fries, and 2 large cokes, once they were ready, they sat down across from each other. They were pigging out because the food was so good, then Kanan a french fry sticking out of her mouth so they shared the french fry and therefore, a kiss on the lips, Kanan could taste Ruby’s strawberry lip gloss while they kissed and once they were done kissing they took each others hands and Kanan said, “I love you, Ruby chan!”

“I love you too, Kanan chan, I love you so much!”


End file.
